loghorizonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Aria/@comment-26181809-20160214091110/@comment-26025530-20160221034116
There is a lack of understanding in exactly how Edler Tales awards loot. In older MMO it was usually one of two methods, either the monster died leaving a monster corpse to be looted with a limtied time to acquire before the corpse disappeared or awarded to the group/raid in a special menu. I chose the latter in this case. I don't know about all newer mmo but the older ones had range limits. If you were in a different zone you were ranged to far to acquire loot when the enemy died. As I said in the story those who died ported out and tried to beat the labyrinth to return to the boss. The labyrnth counted as a seprate area. Only those within the boss area alive or dead would have been allowed to roll on the boss loot. Since Aria was the only one left alive or dead she was auto awarded the loot. This could be very wrong as I don't fully know the looting system of Elder Tales. I don't believe there is any offcial page on it in the wiki. If there is I love to read it and I would alter the story I wrote to accomodate. Proof of Grand Master Summoner; I am cool with reducing the power to fit better. In the story I hinted that there were four versions of this item for first, second, third, and fourth place. As well as a similiar type of item rewarded to the first, second, third, and fourth place winners of each of the other eleven class types. I reduced the bonus of extra contracts to four. Plus one per grade of the item. I willing to reduce the cost and upkeep costs. What do you feel would be a more fair number? As for the plus one to max summons that is an exclusive bonus to the the top tier reward. I guess I should add some of this to the description. I am suprised you didn't remark on the item not having a rarity type. I chose this to mark the item as unalterable by the weapon enhancement system or any quest enhancement systems. I like it to stay a non equipable trinket to help mark its rarity and the difficulty to acquire it by winning a pvp tournament. These types of items are extremely rare in mmos, but not unheard of. Circlet of Profiency; I agree is a bit over powered, but it is a core idea to my character. I offset this some by having it take an equipment slot and give zero defense bonus or stat bonus. The only thing I can do to balance it more would be to put negatives to stats on it. Part of the idea behind it being released in an event was as a test before possibly releasing it on a larger scale to more players. After watching how Aria used it the idea was rejected. An item rewarded can't just be taken away. Besides you can't make six thousand plus phantasmal items that are unique without some being considered more powerful than others. You never know, An idea rejected earlier in a game's life may be accepted later on in a game's life. (I play a game now called vega conflict where an item was released in an event then declared to powerful, newer players are being denied this item and the devs are trying to phase it out by altering the game in other ways.) Nymph Phantasmals; Since you didnt mention these I am guessing you consider them more balanced and fair.